monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meteor Zarthas
The Meteor Zarthas is a subspecies of Zarthas that inhabits volcanic areas. Description Meteor Zarthas has a hard dark red hide and short bright orange/red feathers, like most of its body, these materials are impervious to fire, Meteor Zarthas uses small openings in its hide to release a susbtance similar to gun powder, its wings are lenghty but they can be folded to very short lengths. Its legs are pale white and filled with scales, ending in blunt claws, this is the Meteor Zarthas' weakest body part, and so it has developed a type of armor protection, using its own heat to melt rocks and metals into deep pools, it submerges both legs and forms a strong shell around its legs and feet, as strong as a Gravios' body. Its head has black feathers and a golden beak, strong enough to break a basarios by crashing from above, although it prefers to crash into foes with its body instead, inside its body there is a strong flame sac, which gives the monster the ability to expel fire in different ways. Attacks *Peck, Tail Slam, Bite, Charge: Common attacks for Flying Wyverns and Bird Wyverns. *Flamethrower: Breathes fire from its mouth. *Living Meteor: When enraged it will cover itself in flames, this fire barrier acts much like Teostra's heat barrier. *Kick: Kicks a target with its armored legs. *Wing Tornado: Spins in place forming a fire tornado with its wings. *Falcon Dive: Dives from above and grabs a target with its legs if unarmored, and then drops the target from great heights, if armored, it will just crush the target with its beak or legs. *Rising Phoenix: When near death Meteor Zarthas can't generate fire on its body in the usual way, instead it will jump into a lava pool and emerge covered in lava and set on greater fire. **Re-Arm: After a while the lava will become either a sturdy stone armor under normal conditions, or a fragile but sharp obsidian armor if repeatedly struck with ice or water. **If the armor becomes Stone: The stone armor inhibits its flight but it will allow the monster to use brute force attacks like lunging itself towards targets or rolling on its back. **If the armor becomes Obsidian: Its physical attacks will do much more damage and can inflict Bleeding on contact. **Meteor Crash: Goes into a fetal position and releases an extremely high amount of fire from its body, having a large area of effect and breaking its armor even if it was stone. Equipment Meteor Zarthas only appears in G-Rank, for Low Rank and High Rank, one can get Zarthas and Golden Zarthas equipment. Meteor Zarthas has two sets of armor, one based on its Stone Armor and another one based on its Obsidian Armor, both require Meteoric Iron, which is only found in the Meteorite Den, along with the Strange Alloy or Obsidian Chunks carved from Meteor Zarthas. Meteor Zarthas weapons are usually average to low in sharpness but have high damage and fire element values, and swing faster than average, these also require Meteoric Iron. Zarthas Starfall Armor (Blademaster Stone) High defense and elemental resistances, few positive skills and one negative. Skills: Defense Up(M), Marathon Runner, Blunt Edge. Zarthas Quasar Armor (Blademaster Obsidian) Average defense, low elemental resistance and more skills. Skills: Attack Up(M), Razor Sharp, Speed Sharpening, Bleeding Edge, Taunt. Zarthas Stardust Armor (Gunner Stone) Built for Bowgunners. Skills: Coming Soon. Zarthas Blackhole Armor (Gunnter Obsidian) Built for Bows. Skills: Coming Soon. Notes *Since Griffon followed a similar evolutive line to Zarthas it is possible that one evolved like Meteor Zarthas. *It eats herbivores and sometimes ore, preferably Meteoric Ore in the Meteor Den. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern